Guardian Angel
by Shinigami Teru-chan
Summary: Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan, Ichigo menjadi seorang malaikat maut. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo jika ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa gadis yang dikasihinya? Warning inside. OneShot ku yg pertama, RnR Please...


Hey guys… ketemu lagi sama Teru-chan. Moga 'ga bosen #berharap dot com#

Maaf lagi-lagi ngampah di Fandom ini :(..

Ini oneshotku yang pertama di fandom ini. Hope U like it ~(≧◊≦)~

backsong: lagu terbarunya Glen Fredly- malaikat juga tahu. gara-gara dengerin lagu ini, aku jadi terinspirasi bwat cerita ini.

**Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan, Ichigo menjadi seorang malaikat maut. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo jika ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa gadis yang dikasihinya?**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Bleach © Kubo Tite Sensei**

**..**

**Guardian Angel**** by Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Pairing: (lagi-lagi) Ichi X Ruki**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe and many more**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

* * *

Malam ini hujan turun dengan deras, membasahi bangunan, pohon, serta benda-benda fana lainnya. Namun tidak untuk sosok satu ini. Tidak setetes hujanpun membasahi tubuhnya, seolah-olah ada lapisan tak kasat mata yang melindunginya dari tetesan hujan. Malam semakin larut dan hujan yang turun semakin deras membuat orang-orang di kota Karakura memulai aktifitas tidurnya lebih awal.

Sosok berambut jingga itu mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan dalam keheningan, menjaga setiap langkahnya sehalus mungkin hingga seolah melayang. Manik hazelnya menerawang, mengintip wajah-wajah polos yang tenggelam dalam tidurnya, lelah setelah menikmati cahaya terang seharian. Dunianya tentulah berbeda dengan mereka, dunianya gelap, pekat, tanpa ada secercah cahaya sedikitpun.

Lagi-lagi ingatannya melayang ke masa itu, masa ketika dirinya menikmati indahnya surga, surga yang penuh dengan aluan musik surgawi yang menenangkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan jika dirinya memejamkan mata, lidahnya mampu mengecap nikmatnya makanan surga dan hidungnya dapat mencium aroma sejuk dan menyenangkan khas nirwana.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dirinya, akibat kesalahannya sendiri, jabatannya sebagai malaikat dicabut dan menjadi seorang shinigami―malaikat maut. Tidak ada lagi lagu-lagu yang indah, sekarang nyanyian indah itu berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan roh yang tercabik-cabik dan kesakitan jiwa-jiwa yang dihukum. Mereka semua kotor… sekotor dirinya.

Sudah lima tahun ia berperan sebagai shinigami, lima tahun yang menurutnya sangat lama. Lama karena jiwanya ikut tersiksa setiap dirinya mencabut nyawa-nyawa manusia. Sekarang dirinya sedang berdiri di atas tiang dan membawa sebuah kertas berisi nama-nama manusia yang sebentar lagi menemui ajal. Wajahnya berubah gelap ketika membaca daftar jiwa yang harus dieksekusinya. Hari ini, nama yang tertera di dalam daftar hanya satu. Nama seorang gadis. Malam ini ia harus berusaha cepat dan rapi seperti biasa. Mungkin hal ini tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan.

Sambil mengenakan topeng shinigaminya, sosok itu menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang dingin dan senyap. Jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai setiap dirinya melangkah. Rekan-rekannya memanggilnya Ichigo― si 'shinigami jenius', yang walau baru lima tahun menjadi shinigami mampu membuat rekan dan petinggi shinigami kagum atas kinerjanya. Sebetulnya dirinya tidak membutuhkan hal tersebut. Pujian dan penghargaan yang diberikan tidak mampu menutupi lubang menganga hatinya.

Akhirnya langkahnya sampai juga di depan sebuah kamar pasien. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, keraguan tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Di dalam kamar yang gelap terbaringlah sesosok gadis berambut raven. Dia terbaring pucat dan bisu di atas ranjang. Penyakit yang dideritanya bertahun-tahun membuatnya begitu rapuh untuk menjalani hidup. Tetapi entah karena dirinya bersuara atau karena hembusan angin, gadis itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menoleh, manik ungunya terpaku pada Ichigo, tanpa Ichigo duga sebelumnya gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum manis―senyuman yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan.

'_Apa senyuman itu untukku?_' batin Ichigo ragu. Namun tiba-tiba semangat yang telah lama hilang mengalir kembali di tubuhnya, semangat yang timbul akibat satu senyuman.

"Hai… akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu," sapa gadis itu ramah.

Ichigo mengernyit mendengar perkataan gadis itu barusan, melangkah masuk tanpa suara dan berdiri di tepi ranjang,

"Kau sudah tahu aku akan datang?"

Gadis bersurai raven itu menganggukkan kepalannya.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu kedatanganmu," tiba-tiba raut muka gadis itu berubah sedih, "Aku sudah berusaha keras melawan penyakit ini. Bertahun-tahun aku berjuang keras. Itu semua demi Nee-san dan Nii-sama, tapi... ternyata tubuhku tidak sekuat tekadku, ragaku sudah ingin menyerah…" suaranya bergetar dan berusaha keras menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh. "Mungkin setelah lima tahun aku berjuang, kini sudah saatnya aku menyerah." Kata gadis itu terisak.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tidak pernah ada yang siap bukan?" tatapannya semakin sedih dibalik senyumannya, lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Pasrah menerima takdir yang akan dihadapinya.

Ichigo termenung menatap gadis itu. Tertahan. Ia sangat mengenal gadis yang sekarang berada dihadapannya itu. Seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Terbayang olehnya ketika dirinya menunggu Rukia terlahir ke dunia ini. Betapa bahagianya ia ketika Tuhan menugaskannya menjadi malaikat pelindung gadis mungil itu. Waktu itu dirinya masih memiliki sepasang sayap putih dan lebar. Ia bersumpah, dengan sepasang sayap ini akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sampai kemudian Ichigo tidak bisa berdusta bahwa dirinya telah jatuh hati kepada Rukia. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat sosoknya. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang melihatnya setiap hari, melihat tingkah polah Rukia ketika balita sampai dengan remaja. Rukia berubah dari bayi imut menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Kecantikan Rukia ternyata membuat malaikat pelindungnya jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepada manusia adalah sebuah pelanggaran berat. Ichigopun di hukum, kedua sayap indahnya dicabut paksa digantikan dengan tongkat sabit yang mengerikan, baju indahnya berubah menjadi jubah hitam panjang dan jabatannya diturunkan menjadi malaikat maut. Kekelaman selalu mengikutinya sejak saat itu, menggerogoti hatinya sampai dirinya merasa sudah tidak punya hati.

Dan ternyata hukumannya belum cukup. Ichigo tersenyum sinis.

'_Apakah ini sebuah ujian bagiku? Kenapa harus aku yang mencabut nyawanya? Ini sangat tidak adil…mengapa takdir begitu kejam padaku?'_

Ichigo meletakkan sabitnya dan benda itu tiba-tiba melebur, berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang. Tubuhnya tertunduk, dilepasnya topeng shinigaminya dan mengecup kening Rukia lembut, mata gadis itu masih terpejam, dan Ichigo senang ia seperti itu. Ia tidak mau Rukia yang sangat dicintainya melihat wajah aslinya.

"Kau akan sembuh, Rukia," bisiknya parau. Lalu tanpa melihat reaksinya lagi, Ichigo berbalik arah. Meninggalkan kamar Rukia, melanggar tugas dan siap menerima konsekuensinya. Seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak boleh gagal menjalankan tugas, karena jika gagal maka akan mengubah suratan takdir seseorang.

Ichigo sudah melanggar aturan Tuhan dua kali, kali pertama ia diampuni dan hanya diturunkan jabatannya, namun untuk kali kedua dirinya pasti akan menerima hukuman yang lebih berat. Sambil menghembuskan nafas, Ichigo menerima hukuman tersebut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, hukumannya kali ini adalah api akan membakar seluruh tubuhnya, dirinya tidak bisa keluar dari neraka dan akan menjadi penghuni neraka seumur hidup.

"Tidak apa-apa, asal Kau selamatkan Rukia, Tuhan." Bisik Ichigo sebelum raganya habis di telan api. Memohonkan sebuah permohonan kepada Sang Maha Bijaksana yang ia tahu sedang mengamatinya dari atas.

Dari tempatnya sekarang ia meilihat wajah gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya, gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Ichigo bisa membayangkan keluarga gadis itu ketika menemukan bahwa besok pagi Rukia sudah sembuh sempurna. Dibuangnya seluruh kesedihannya karena tidak mampu menemani Rukia―menemani gadis pujaannya itu menemukan cinta sejatinya, menimang buah hatinya yang Ichigo yakin akan secantik ibunya, dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya…..

Dan akhirnya tubuh Ichigo hilang tak berbekas akibat lalapan api, yang tersisa adalah abu dan asap yang terbawa oleh tiupan angin.

.

.

* * *

**Pagi harinya**

Rukia membuka kedua bola matanya, dilihatnya Nee-san dan Nii-samanya di sampingnya.

'_Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku sudah mati? Bukannya kemarin ia melihat malaikat maut? Tapi…, mengapa aku masih di sini?'_ benaknya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

"Rukia! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga!" kata Hisana sambil memeluk Rukia lembut.

"Ini sebuah keajaiban, Rukia. Penyakitmu sudah sembuh! Dokter sudah memeriksa tubuhmu, ternyata kanker yang ada di paru-parumu sudah hilang tak berbekas." Kata Byakuya Kuchiki menjelaskan. Ia sangat bersyukur adik angkatnya ini terlepas dari penyakit yang dideritanya hampir lima tahun. Sudah beberapa kali mereka berganti-ganti rumah sakit dan mencoba berbagai macam obat untuk menyembuhkan Rukia, namun semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Namun pagi ini dirinya dan istrinya dikejutkan oleh telepon yang berasal dari rumah sakit. Mereka mengabarkan penyakit Rukia secara misterius menghilang.

"A-apakah itu benar, nee-san?" tanya Rukia, entah mengapa hatinya ngilu dan matanya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa bahwa sosok yang selalu menjaganya sudah tiada. Sosok yang selalu diam-diam menjaganya. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat sosok itu, dirinya yakin sosok itu selalu berada disampingnya.

"I-iya, Rukia. Byakuya benar. Kamu sudah sembuh. Ini sebuah mukzizat." Kakak perempuannya itu menangis terharu, ia mengira Rukia akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya selamanya karena penyakit itu. Dengan sekali hembusan nafas Hisana mencoba tersenyum, badai yang menghantui keluarga Kuchiki sudah hilang dan dirinya tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan,

"Kamu pasti haus dan lapar, aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa buah dan makanan. Kamu tunggu di sini ya, Rukia." Kata Hisana sambil mengusap matanya.

"Iya, nee-san." Akhirnya Hisana pergi meninggalkan Byakuya dan Rukia sendiri.

"Terima kasih kau sudah berjuang, Rukia." Byakuya menatap Rukia dengan lembut, walaupun tampangnya dingin, dirinya sangat menyayangi Hisana dan Kuchiki. Rukia yang mendengar perkataan Byakuya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu, berbaringlah lagi Rukia, tubuhmu masih perlu banyak istirahat." Kata Byakuya dengan perhatian. Dengan terpaksa Rukia menuruti perintah Byakuya.

Setelah Byakuya pergi, ia kembali membangunkan tubuhnya dan bersandar disandaran ranjang.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dari luar jendela, menebarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura ke seluruh kamar. Tanpa sengaja salah satu kelopak sakura sampai di telapak tangan Rukia. Tangannya menyentuh lembut bunga berwarna pink itu. Mata keunguannya mengarah ke luar jendela dan tersenyum. Dalam benaknya hanya ada satu kalimat yang terlintas, _'Terima kasih untuk semuanya...'_ entah untuk siapa dia mengatakan kalimat itu. Mungkin untuk malaikat pelindungnya yang selalu melindunginya selama ini.

"Terima kasih...,, malaikat pelindungku."

.

.

**~FIN~**

* * *

Huaaa… akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih kepada minna yang uda menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca karya Abal bin Gaje ini.*bungkuk-bungkuk* m(_ _)m

Let me know what you think… alias Review please….. ~(_)~


End file.
